9 Temporada de CHARMED
by ali-perry
Summary: Es mi 9 temporada de Charmed virtual y prometo que no es muy desepcionante y tiene varias sorpresas. Espero que se tomen el tiempo de leerla y dejar sus opiniones que son lo más importante, y chance y hasta haga una 10 temporda sí es que se animan!


**9x01 Charmed Returns**

_(El retorno de las Encantadas)_

Después de la última batalla las chicas toman un más que merecido descanso, el cual se ve interrumpido por algunos acontecimientos extraños que tienen muy preocupados a los ancianos, así que mandan a investigar a un guía blanco, el cual es asesinado y ahora las chicas deben volver pronto a las andadas para detener a esta amenaza antes de que sea muy tarde. (El título es tomado de SUPERMAN RETURNS)

**9x02 Little Secrets, Great Secrets**

_(La guardadora de secretos)_

Cuando Phoebe empieza a ser un buen oído y comienza a guardar los secretos de todas las personas gracias a su empatía, descubre que una de las personas de las cuales le confío un secreto, esta a punto de cometer un gran crimen. Empieza a comprender que todos los problemas grandes comienzan siendo pequeños. (El título es tomado de LITTLE SECRETS)

**9x03 The life publishes of us**

_(Nuestra vida publica)_

En este capítulo las chicas comienzan a guardarse secretos a sí mismas sin exteriorizarlos hacia sus hermanas, lo que provoca algunos roces entre ellas. Las chicas se empiezan a sentir incomodas unas con las otras y necesitan hablar, Leo les aconseja realizar un hechizo de sinceridad para no guardar secretos entre ellas, lo que no saben es que no sólo las afecta estando entre ellas sino que en todo lugar (sin importar cual) y dicen lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza sin poder controlarlo así que deben revertir el hechizo ya... (Titulo tomado de la serie australiana THE SECRET LIFE OF US).

**9x04 You Charm!**

_(¡Tu encanta!)_

Cuando el pequeño Wyatt encuentra una moneda antigua que puede hacerle realidad todos sus deseos, pide el deseo de que Chris nunca haya nacido, y ni PIPER ni LEO se dan cuenta de esto, las únicas que ha notado el ligero cambio son PHOEBE y PAIGE que corren contra reloj para encontrar la moneda y volver a la realidad, antes de que sea demasiado tarde (El titulo y trama basada en la película de YOU WISH!).

**9x05 What I hate about you**

_(Las travesuras de mis hermanas )_

Piper se encuentra en un dilema: Hay una reunión de la que se quiere hacer cargo, y que será realizada en la casa; pero por otro lado Phoebe y Paige se encuentran atareadas tratando de destruir a una demonio que ha causado muchos estragos a la comunidad mágica desde hace siglos, pero necesitan llevarlo hasta la casa para destruirlo ¡El mismo día de la reunión de Piper!. Así que correrán en contra del tiempo para no levantar sospechas entre las invitadas a la fiesta y destruir al demonio. (Titulo tomado de la serie de televisión WHAT I LIKE ABOUT YOU – Las travesuras de mi hermana).

**9x06 The Charmed's Creek**

_(El riachuelo)_

El aniversario de brujas de las chicas cae en una noche de luna llena, esto llega a los oídos de miles de demonios que saben lo que esto significa: Tendrán un par de horas para encontrar un extraño riachuelo encantado que según el GRIMOIRE tiene el poder de darles las habilidades de las chicas, lo cual las hace vulnerables. Las chicas se enteran de esto gracias a Leo y no saben que hacer, además ignoran el paradero de dicho riachuelo, pero de una cosa sí están seguras: Deben destruir el río antes que algún demonio lo hallé, sino será su fin (Título tomado de la serie (finiquitada en 2003): DAWSON'S CREEK).

**9x07 Tell me the line – "Talk the line"**

_(Los diálogos de Paige)_

Phoebe empieza a tener una relación con un chico llamado Ewan (estrella invitada Tim Daly) que trabaja como asistente de un agente de estrellas. Cuando este mismo cazador de talentos parece descubrir a Paige en un restaurante cuando ella esta cenando con Henry, la convence para hacer una audición para su nueva película. Las chicas se emocionan ante la oportunidad de Paige, pero lo que no saben es que este "cazador de talentos" es un demonio que ha matado a varias jóvenes brujas a lo largo del estado para obtener sus poderes, y lo que él no sabe es con quién se ha ido a meter y Ewan no tiene idea de la esencia demoníaca y peligrosa de su jefe, del cual Phoebe le rescata a último momento (Título basado en la película de WALK THE LINE).

**9x08 Effect Charm**

_(El efecto Encantado)_

Cuando un chico trastornado con el poder de proyectar sus pensamientos, pone en peligro la magia de las hermanas al acudir a ellas para que lo ayuden, sin saber que él es controlado por el demonio torturador que quiere la magia de las chicas y sino matará a lo que él mas quiere: su novia. Mientras que las Piper y Paige resuelven este problema, Phoebe pondrá todo de su parte para conservar su reciente relación con Ewan (Título tomado de EFFECT BUTTERFLY).

**9x09 San Francisco Dreams**

_(Nuestra Generación)_

Cuando la fiesta de la secundaria de Paige es celebrada, ciertos acontecimientos extraños ocurren. El fantasma de una chica de las más populares del colegio vuelve para tomar venganza de su asesina que presuntamente es Paige, la cual cómo regalo de cumpleaños la secuestró para darle un susto sin saber que la asesinó al ponerle un rompemuelas en la boca que ésta se trago y se asfixió, y luego decidió abandonarla en su casa, para aparentar que había sido causa de una violación. Pero todo esto no es más que un fraude pues, la verdadera asesina fue la insulsa Fern Mayo, ahora Paige tendrá que ayudar a que el espíritu de esta chica, tome su descanso eterno (Título tomado de la serie de televisión AMERICAN DREAMS – Nuestra Generación, y trama basado en Jawbreaker en la cual Rose participó).

**9x10 Without a trance**

_(Sin trance alguno)_

De nueva cuenta Phoebe esta muy preocupada porque en las últimas semanas no ha tenido ninguna premonición y empieza a pensar de más acerca de esto, entonces realiza un hechizo en el cual queda en trance llevándose a Leo con ella, y al parecer ha ido a parar a la fuente de sus problema: Una vidente ha intervenido todas sus visiones y ahora ella esta en su mente y puede controlar sus pensamientos, pero pronto descubre que ser mala le gusta. Y sus hermanas deben sacarla de ahí antes de que pierdan a su hermana. Phoebe no recuerda nada, ni siquiera que es lo que pasó con Leo. Y aunque no lo parezca su relación con Ewan se fortalece cada vez más (Titulo basado en la serie de televisión WITHOUT A TRACE – Sin rastro alguno).

**9x11 The 4400 Whitelighters**

_(Los 4400 luces blancas)_

En una noche de una especialmente luna blanca y misteriosa que se encuentra rodeado de un anillo luminoso, en día de un eclipse lunar. Justo en el momento que la luna es cubierta completamente, una bola de luz atrae la atención de todos, esta luz termina en un bosque oscuro. Las brujas van a investigar, ya que no hay ni un sólo guía blanco y los ancianos les han pedido de favor ir a investigar este extraño caso, pero lo que sucede es que de esa luz brillante emergen todos los luces blancas de planeta , que en total son 4400, encabezados por un totalmente sorprendido Leo (que no sabe cómo llego hasta ese lugar) pero el mayor problema es que las televisoras siguieron el fenómeno de esta luz blanca y todos se dieron cuenta de su aparición y ahora todos saben acerca de los guías blancos, y nuestras brujas tendrán que hacer que todos olviden esto (Título tomado de: THE 4400).

_**9x12**__** Phoebe 2.0**_

Phoebe anda por la nubes por su feliz noviazgo con Ewan, su vida por fin parece establecerse. Todo va de maravilla hasta que un demonio irrumpe en una cena romántica entre ella y Ewan, ella enfurece y comienza a pelear con el demonio, pero este es mucho más fuerte, cuando el demonio por fin se va, Phoebe esta rendida pero se le había olvidado un pequeño punto: Ewan lo vio todo. Así que decide confiar en el y comienza a contarle su secreto, y él lo asimila de la mejor manera posible. Esa pequeña tensión desaparece y Phoebe duerme en su apartamento. Al siguiente día, Paige y Piper le hacen burla Phoebe, pero ella se siente feliz. Ese mismo día Phoebe se siente algo mal así que va al doctor ha hacerse unas pruebes. Cuando Phoebe llega del hospital el mismo demonio de la noche anterior ataca en la casa, las chicas recitan un hechizo para elevar sus poderes al doble y así poder eliminar al demonio. Cuando todo llega a su fin, las chicas se van a descansar. Ewan va a desayunar a la mansión, todo va bien hasta que Phoebe recibe una llamada del hospital y le anuncian que esta embarazada así que el título no era solamente porque elevaron sus poderes al doble, sino porque había 2 Phoebe's ya (Título tomado de la serie de televisión Jack 2.0).

**9x13 Mona Piper Smile**

_(La sonrisa de Mona Piper)_

Es el día de la madre y Wyatt le ha hecho un bonito presente a Piper, pero cuando el demonio de la tristeza ataca en la casa, Piper cubre a Chris y a Wyatt y recibe todo el ataque, quedando con una tristeza profunda que abarca todo su corazón y la hacen una pesimista. No quiere salir de la casa y la nostalgia cae sobre ella, se queda llorando todo el día. El mismo demonio de la tristeza vuelve y Piper esta tan triste por él que no quiere atacarlo, y éste la captura en una fotografía suya, quedando Piper con la misma nostalgia impregnando su foto. Y cuando Phoebe y Paige no consiguen encontrarla, Wyatt las conduce a ella, pero no consiguen sacarla así que necesitan destruir al demonio antes de que el efecto de la fotografía sea para siempre. (Título tomado de la película llamada MONA LISA SMILE).

**9x14 The chronicles of San Francisco: The demon, the witches and the book**

_(Las crónicas de San Francisco: El demonio, las brujas y el libro)_

Este episodio comienza de atrás para adelante, cuando Paige esta tirada en el suelo inconsciente con Leo junto a ella tratando de curarla y Phoebe es lanzada por el aire, y cae aparatosamente muy cerca del libro de las sombras en el ático. Piper corre para salvarse de una bola de energía que se dirige hacia ella... En esa escena se detiene la toma y se ve la repetición rápida de esa escena y las demás, y se escucha en off la voz de Paige que empieza a relatar todo el capítulo, empezando cuando descubren que un demonio de alto nivel se a infiltrado a la casa y desea apoderarse del libro de las sombras, pasando por numerosos acontecimientos demoníacos y por supuesto peleas, hasta llegar al punto de donde partimos (Titulo tomado del libro de C.S. LEWIS – THE CHRONICLES OF NARNIA: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe).

**9x15 Prue's Diary**

_(El Diario de Prue Halliwell)_

Hoy es un aniversario más de la muerte de Prue, Piper se encuentra algo ida y Phoebe algo confundida, por lo cual Paige intenta alzar los ánimos de sus hermanas. Así que utiliza un hechizo para encontrar cosas relacionadas con Prue, hasta que halla un diario, un diario que Prue había comenzado a escribir poco antes de morir, y que un día de desesperación había tirado a la basura. Lo comienza a leer y empieza a revivir inconscientemente las últimas semanas de vida de Prue. Piper y Phoebe también empiezan a recordar todo esto (salen algunas imágenes de espalda de Prue para no perder la costumbre), hasta que llegan a un recuerdo donde Prue va al centro de asistencia social donde trabajaba Paige, y ellas se conocieron , algo que Paige ya había olvidado, dejando a las 3 hermanas con un gran sabor de boca (Basado en el título del libro de ANA FRANK's DIARY).

**9x16 Witches in the Attic**

_(Brujas en el ático)_

Los pequeños Chris y Wyatt toman como campo de batalla la casa entera, dejando a las chicas mudas del impacto y a una Piper enfurecida por el comportamiento de los niños y que Leo no se encuentre para ayudarle, por lo cual les lanza un hechizo para que se calmen pero Wyatt lo bloquea y lo lanza a las 3 chicas, quedando estas encerradas en el ático, impidiendo que puedan escapar ahí ni con sus poderes, Piper y Phoebe reclaman a los niños y Piper enfurece gritando como loca y lanzado advertencias a Wyatt, que este desoye y sigue en su pelea en contra de Chris. Cuando las chicas se han resignado un poco a que no saldrán hasta que los chicos se cansen de "jugar", un demonio ataca en la casa, pero se encuentra sólo con los pequeños niños. Las chicas tratan de salir para salvarles del peligro y cuando al fin lo logran, y van en busca de los niños, se dan cuanta que han reducido al demonio ellos solos (Título tomado del libro de V. C. Andrews - FLORES EN EL ÁTICO).

**9x17 Brave this new World**

_(Un mundo Infeliz)_

El embarazo de Phoebe es más presente que antes (ya que la pancita se le empieza notar), y ahora que Ewan quiere casarse con ella, todo se complica cuando las chicas han estado muy preocupadas, pues no ha habido una gran actividad demoníaca últimamente, algo realmente extraño, hasta que se dan cuenta que el demonio que habían "derrotado" en el episodio de "Mona Piper Smile" esta en la ciudad impregnando a todos de tristeza, todos andan con los ánimos por los pies, no quieren hacer nada y las chicas no saben que hacer para contrarrestar el efecto, hasta que descubren que sí hacen reír al demonio de la tristeza (lo cual suena un tanto asqueroso), el efecto se irá, y el demonio también. (Título tomado del libro de Aldous Huxley – BRAVE NEW WORLD).

**9x18 San Francisco Minute**

_(Un instante en San Francisco)_

Paige ha estado hablando seriamente con Henry, pues él se ha sentido algo incómodo con todo eso de demonios y que no han tenido mucho tiempo para pasar en pareja. Así que Paige planea un bonito paseo con él para limar asperezas, pero cuando su pequeño día de campo se ve interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Leo para que le acompañe pues un demonio llamado Cataboligne ha estado causando varios desastres en la ciudad, pues diversos adolescentes mágicos han desaparecido sin razón alguna. Paige enfurece pero accede a seguir a Leo, algo que deja pensando a Henry seriamente en su relación, cuando aparece un demonio y se lo lleva. Las chicas terminan con él (no sin antes un poco de pelea), pero cuando Paige vuelve y no encuentra a Henry y no consigue hallarlo, pide ayuda a Leo y lo encuentran en el infierno, lo salvan antes de averiguar que demonio se lo llevo, lo que no saben es que en el mismo instante que ellos se marchan, aparece un demonio con una sonrisa macabra. Luego Paige para recompensar a Henry, lo lleva a una tarde sin demonios y sin cuñados que aparezcan para arruinarles la celebración (Título basado en la película NEW YORK MINUTE).

**9x19 Being Witch**

_(Siendo Bruja)_

Todos están contentos con el embarazo de Phoebe y siente esa impotencia de cuando nadie quiere que haga nada, y Ewan esta ahí con ella y le insiste en que lo más conveniente sería que se mudará a su apartamento, pero no esta del todo convencida, así que cambia el tema. Sus hermanas la miman y la cuidan, pero cuando una demonio ataca y ellas la tratan de alejar de los problemas, y ella se siente mal, y llega a justo a tiempo para ayudarlas para eliminar a esa sabandija. Ella las hace entender que aunque este embarazada sigue siendo la misma persona, y sigue queriendo acción y que nada cambiará, que ella quiere seguir siendo una bruja activa, porque esa es su vida, y al final de capítulo decide irse al apartamento de Ewan, que la recibe con algunos presentes maravillosos (ropa de bebé) y cuando entran, él le muestra una habitación que ha acondicionado para el bebé, ella se emociona y lo besa (Titulo tomado de la serie australiana BEING EVE).

**9x20 7th Hell**

_(El séptimo infierno)_

Cuando una horda de 7 infernales demonios auto nombrados como los CABALLEROS DE L'ENFER, ha estado atacando a la comunidad mágica, trae muy atareadas a las chicas que nada más no pueden dar con la estos asquerosos demonios. Hasta que una noche logran derrotar a uno de ellos (Samael) no sin antes ordenarle a decirles el paradero de sus compañeros. Las chicas se infiltran al escondite de dichos demonios, que son comandados por un poderosos demonio llamado Abaddon (El demonio de los abismos), que logra huir a la exterminación de sus compañeros por parte de las chicas, dando inicio con esto una gran batalla entre las chicas y los 5 demonios restantes (Título tomado de las serie de televisión 7th HEAVEN).

**9x21 CHARMED WARS EPISODE I : Menace isn't Phantom**

_(Guerras Encantadas Episodio I : La Amenaza no es fantasma)_

La guerra ha sido declarada, una amenaza se acerca por el horizonte. Han pasado 2 meses desde el incidente pasado, cuando las chicas se enteran que un poderoso demonio ha tomado el control total del inframundo, y ha estado causando muchos estragos alrededor del mundo. Y entonces cuando manda a un poderoso ser intangible a atacar a las chicas y por poco mata a Phoebe si es que en ese mismo instante sorprendentemente los poderes de Paige evolucionan y al gritar su nombre, Phoebe orbita a un lado de Paige. Cuando el demonio ve esto comienza a atacar de nuevo, es invencible, pero de un momento a otro, al parecer, la magia que lo hacia intangible desaparece, así que las chicas empiezan a atacar, pero al verse en esa situación el ser huye. Así que cuando Leo vuelve y le explican lo que paso, y él se muestra demasiado preocupado, pues allá arriba han detectado la presencia de LA FUENTE. Las chicas se sorprenden bastantemente pues eso es imposible ¿ó no?.

Ahora con la nueva información, las chicas han decidido pelear con todo. Y cuando el demonio vuelve, lo han identificado cómo DEY, entonces neutralizan el poder de intangibilidad, pero cuando Piper intenta destruirlo, su poder rebota, lanzando a través de la sala a las chicas. El demonio esta a punto de destruirlas, pues él también ha neutralizado el poder de orbitación de Paige, crea una enorme bola de energía color azul eléctrico, de repente el bebé de Phoebe crea una barrera psíquica que repele el ataque demoníaco. Entonces aparece Wyatt orbitando y destruye al demonio solo él, dejando anonadadas a las chicas, pues el demonio antes de desaparecer grita fuertemente la amenaza de que hay un ser lo capaz de destruirlas, cuando al fin muere, Piper corre a abrazar a Wyatt, y le da las gracias por salvarlas; y entonces la cámara enfoca a Phoebe que se vuelve hacia su vientre y le da las gracias a su bebé por ayudarlas.

Al final del capítulo, aparecemos en el inframundo, y un demonio encapuchado esta teniendo una junta importante con algunos de los más importantes generales del infierno, pero no nos enteramos de lo que dicen, pues el sonido se va apagando hasta quedar en silencio, oscureciéndose también la pantalla.

**9x22 CHARMED WARS EPISODE II : All demons attacks**

_(Guerras Encantadas Episodio II : El ataque de todos los Demonios)_

La guerra ha sido declarada, una amenaza se acerca por el horizonte. No ha pasado ni un mes desde el ataque de DEY, cuando las chicas reciben una mala noticia: El mismo demonio de alto nivel que mando a este DEY, organizo una junta con los más importantes mandatarios del infierno y planean destruir a las brujas de una vez por todas. Leo ha andado muy atareado porque ha habido una gran matanza de brujas buenas alrededor del mundo y allá arriba están demasiado preocupados. Cuando Phoebe anda algo mal, porque los doctores le han advertido que su embarazo es de alto riesgo y debe cuidarse más de lo normal porque corre el peligro de perderlo. Piper esta algo cansada porque en la escuela de Wyatt tendrán un gran evento y ella se echo a cuestas la mayor parte del trabajo para demostrarle a Martha Skeeter (actriz invitada Felicity Huffman) que quiere dominar en su 'pequeño mundo' que ha estado dándole terribles dolores de cabeza a Piper. Y mientras tanto Paige ha pasado tiempo de calidad con Henry, que le ha agradecido y le ha planteado la propuesta de tener un hijo, algo por lo cual Paige se quedo sin habla y Henry lo tomo a mal, y se marcha dejando a Paige algo confundida

Cuando las tres chicas se reúnen para cenar y Phoebe les anuncia a sus hermanas que ha pensado en casarse con Ewan antes de que nazca el bebé, pera las chicas no están de acuerdo por la peligrosa aparición de la Fuente, Phoebe se muestra un poco molesta por la falta de apoyo y cuando esta a punto de alegar, la casa tiembla y todos los demonios de San Francisco que no han derrotado acceden a la casa con la ayuda de un hechizo que rompe los hechizos protectores que protegían la casa. Empiezan a hacer destrozos y atacar a las chicas que no saben que hacer pues la verdad son muchos demonios, en ese preciso instante aparece Leo que trata de ayudar a las chicas pero sale herido, los pequeños Wyatt y Chris orbitan ante las chicas, y juntos crean un campo protector que cubre a todos, y juntos unen las manos y destruyen a algunos cuantos demonios con un rayo celestial, y después siguen con los demás dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Cuando los niños terminan de destruir a todos los demonios, Piper corre a ellos y los abraza, pero entonces aparece otro demonio que corre como loco para atacarlas gritando los siguiente: "La Fuente esta aquí de nuevo y las destruirá", en ese instante Piper utiliza su poder, pero este evoluciona y en vez de que explotara en un remolino de partículas, explota entre llamas, y el demonio desaparece. Las chicas se miran, y empiezan a ponerse nerviosas, pero en ese instante el bebé de Phoebe da unas pataditas en el vientre de ella.

En ese instante hay una escena de Martha Skeeter caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, mientras sus ojos se oscurecen tomando ese color característico de la Fuente y entre un remolino de niebla oscura y aparecen las indumentarias oscuras (la capucha negra), se ríe sonoramente y desaparece entre llamas.

Y después de algunos inconvenientes, Phoebe va con Ewan al registro civil, y se casan a escondidas de todos, terminando con un gran beso entre los dos, oscureciéndose con esto la pantalla poco a poco...

**9x23 CHARMED WARS EPISODE III : Revenge of the Source**

_(Guerras Encantadas Episodio III : La venganza de la Fuente )_

La guerra ha sido declarada, una amenaza se acerca por el horizonte. A menos de 2 semanas desde el ataque de todos los demonios, las chicas se encuentran demasiado angustiadas por las nuevas noticias que cada día trae Leo a casa. Paige se encuentra algo nerviosa porque le dijo a Henry que ella no estaba segura y preparada para ser madre, pero al parecer Henry no insistirá más y le dará el tiempo que necesita para reflexionar las cosas y talvez ella acceda, algo que Paige agradece mucho.

El evento en la escuela de Wyatt fue fantástico, pero Piper enfureció porque le dieron a Martha Skeeter el crédito de todo, siendo que ella fue la que hizo la mayaría del trabajo con otras madres. Y mientras tanto Phoebe anda como desesperada porque la hora del nacimiento de su bebé, pero no está muy cómoda con sus hermanas ya que ellas no saben que se caso con Ewan y se siente un poco culpable. Pero por otra parte el mundo mágico esta al borde la destrucción, ya que cada vez han más noticias desagradables acerca de infortunios a brujas y seres mágicos provocados por los demonio comandados por la nueva Fuente, que según información recibida por las chicas, es más poderosa que nunca antes, y que tiene a todos sometidos en el infierno.

Y estando comiendo en su apartamento, cuando inesperadamente un demonio intenta atacar a Phoebe, Ewan enfurece pero al intentar protegerla, sale mal herido, pero de un momento a otro el bebé utiliza sus poderes desde el vientre y salva a sus padres, destruyendo al demonio solo con la fuerza de su mente, algo que deja totalmente sorprendida a Phoebe por la magnificencia de este niño. Después corre a auxiliar a Ewan, y grita por Leo para que vaya a curar a Ewan, algo que se niega a hacer, ya que él no es un ser mágico, Phoebe enfurece y dice que ya lo ha hecho en otras ocasiones y le grita que lo salve que está muriendo que es su esposo, Phoebe analiza lentamente sus palabras y se queda muda, mientras Leo con cara comprensiva se acerca velozmente a Ewan y posa sus manos sobre Ewan y lo cura. Cuando Leo esta apunto de marcharse, Phoebe le detiene y le suplica que no le diga nada de esto a sus hermanas, y él lo jura. Ya estando en la casa, Piper y Paige planean un bonito BABY SHOWER para Phoebe esta tarde, todo esta listo, cuando de repente de la habitación de los niños empiezan a salir sonidos extraños, Piper sube a investigar, y descubre que hay un demonio encapuchado intentando agarrar a ambos, pero los niños no se dejan, Piper intenta volar al demonio, pero este la esquiva, entonces los dos hermanos se toman de las manos y unen sus poderes y destruyen al demonio, Piper los abraza y Paige despistado como siempre llega y pregunta si se perdió de algo, a lo que Piper levanta la mano y le resta importancia. Pero lo que ella no ven, es que el lugar donde estaban las cenizas del demonio que los niños "destruyeron" desaparecen mágicamente.

Cuando llega el momento de la celebración de Phoebe, Ewan tiene que marcharse y ella se queda un poco triste, pero sus hermanas tratan de reanimarla, y cuando la fiesta esta tomando buen ambiente, aparece el mismo demonio que trato de llevarse a los niños, y trata de atacarlas, Piper rápidamente congela a las invitadas a la celebración y empiezan a lechar con el Paige y ella, tratando de proteger a Phoebe. Después de un rato de pelea, las chicas logran derrotarlo finalmente, después vuelven a la fiesta, que finalmente se cancela cuando inesperadamente Leo llega con malas noticias, que dicen que un poderoso demonio dirigido por la fuente tiene como rehén a Ewan y que piensa matarlo si las chicas no van hasta él. Las chicas rápidamente van hasta donde el demonio e intentan liberar a Ewan, Piper y Paige tienen una idea, así que van a la escuela de Wyatt por algunos materiales que Piper dejo, para realizar una potente poción, cuando llegan, ahí está Martha que las ve llegar orbitando, Piper trata de explicarse, pero en ese instante ella se descubre como la Fuente de todo mal, e intenta matar a las chicas, por lo cual Piper insiste en que Paige vaya a salvar a Phoebe, pues Martha dice que tiene a una tropa de demonio preparados para atacar a Phoebe y destruirlas para siempre, así que Paige orbita hasta allá, y cuando llega observa con horror que era cierto: Una tropa de demonios esta rodeando a Phoebe que esta junto a su marido, Paige intenta llamarla desde su lugar, pero inexplicablemente sus poderes no funcionan. Así que corre hasta los demonio y los empieza a golpear, y se abre paso hasta Phoebe, que esta llorando, pero de repente un demonio lanza una enorme bola de energía, que Paige evita orbitando, pero esta bola de energía va a parar hasta el Ewan, que muere desapareciendo en el acto, Phoebe empieza a gritar furiosa, pero en ese instante las contracciones comienzan, y los demonio desaparecen. Phoebe se vuelve y trata de encontrar el cuerpo de Ewan y llora inconsolablemente, Paige trata de hacerla reaccionar, pero ella no escucha razones, y en ese instante se le rompe la fuente, Paige no sabe que hacer, así que corre a socorrerla, y le grita a Leo para que venga con ella, pero leo no responde a su llamado porque esta tratando de salvarle ala vida Piper que no pudo ni siquiera tocar a la Fuente. Phoebe esta pariendo en el mismo instante que aparece una luz muy cercana que alumbra todo el lugar y escucha claramente las palabras en voz de una mujer que dicen: Ahora es tiempo que ella renazca, y fugazmente podemos ver como entre luces blancas aparece una cadena que tiene el nombre grabado de "PRUE", en ese instante Phoebe da a luz, pero no tiene ganas de vivir, y muere al mismo momento que su bebé nace, Paige empieza a llorar gravemente, en ese instante aparecen Leo y Piper orbitando y observan aquella escena, Piper corre hacia su hermana y también comienza a llorar como desesperada furiosa con Phoebe por dejarla, abraza a Paige y Leo también comienza llorar por la perdida.

Después aparece una imagen de La Fuente, viendo en el estanque de la vidente con autosatisfacción aquella escena, y se empieza carcajear sonoramente por que logro uno de sus objetivos, destruyo el poder de tres y ahora no habría hermanas perdidas que lograran arruinar el momento.

Después del funeral de Phoebe, Paige y Piper hablaron acerca del destino de la pequeña bebita de Phoebe, a lo cual Piper dijo que sería bueno que la criarán con ellas, y Paige pregunto si podía adoptarla, que quería tener algo de Phoebe junto a ella, y Piper llorando muy tristemente sonrió levemente y acepto, diciendo: "Es lo mejor". En ese instante Leo llegó y dijo que allá arriba pensaban que lo mejor sería que la niña viviera lejos para que ningún demonio pudiera rastrearla, así que las chicas deciden separarse, Piper se quedará en la casa y Paige aceptara la propuesta de Henry para mudarse a otra ciudad, y llevara a la pequeña Melinda con ella y la criará como sí fuera su hija. En la despedida las 2 brujas lloran y esperan estar en contacto aunque no es muy recomendable.

En el momento en que Paige va subir al coche donde Henry espera (pues acepto adoptar a la pequeña niña), Piper la despide desde el umbral de la casa con los pequeños Wyatt y Chris con ella, se da la vuelta Paige, va a subir al auto, y Piper también se da vuelta y cree cerrar la puerta, pero queda un pequeño espacio, en ese instante la bebé saca la mano de entre la manta y hace un pequeño movimiento y la puesta se termina de cerrar. Y la cámara se eleva observando como Paige y Henry, con la pequeña niña en el auto arrancan y dejan atrás la antigua casa victoriana, mientras la toma se va oscureciendo poco a poco, hasta terminar por desaparecer...


End file.
